


Nobles (WIP)

by ratuhtwoee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratuhtwoee/pseuds/ratuhtwoee
Summary: The Liviva Galaxy is ruled by a tyrant and his court, each court member just as cruel as the next. The court members all have their children and that is where the problem lies. Being raised in this society is ideal for no one, especially any one who can be perceived as different.(hi so this is my first work and something I’ve been working on for a while. I don’t expect anyone to read this I would just like to have it out there.)





	Nobles (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my original work, storyline, and characters edited by me and looked at by no ones eyes but my own. Saying that, if anyone does see this and would like to help me edit and get more eyes on it, I’d appreciate it immensely.

Levata Pavric bowed slightly to her teacher as he left. “Thank you for the lesson, sir,” she said out of formality. 

“Thank you for the honor, madam,” he answered. He then took the traditional bow, arms crossed over his chest and body bent at a ninety degree angle, and walked out. 

Levata grimaced at his back, his obvious displeasure of her coming off him in waves. When he is finally out of sight, Levata quickly packed her stuff and pulled her dagger out of her school bag to place it back onto her person. After throwing the bag back into its slot in her closet, she silently ran into the courtyard, maneuvering past every other person in the castle. She only allowed herself to relax when she slips into a big, underground room. She slips off her cloak and hangs it on a rack before checking the trapdoor above her to make sure it is completely closed and therefore practically invisible to those in the garden above. The room she is in is much warmer than the castle she came from. She sighed, wishing she never had to leave, wishing she didn’t have a duty to the planet. She sat down and produced another knife from a hidden holster on her arm and starts to clean it. 

She spends time like that, peacefully cleaning her weapons and completing any and all class work. After a time, she hears another person come in through the door and instinctually pops a pocket knife into her hand. She suddenly stands up as she gets a proper look at her larger friend. Their rust colored skin stained with tear tracks and their wings curling in on themselves. Levata, unused to seeing Aesda in such a state, can only bring them to the chairs and start cleaning up their face. 

“Ace? What happened?” Levata asks when she feels like they’ve calmed down. 

Ace shakes their head but still answers her question, “Mom just won’t quit. She was grooming my feathers and she just set me off. But I can’t say anything, can I?” Their hands move slowly along with their words showing how hurt they are. 

Levata wishes she could cry for her friend but her face stays emotionless. Instead, she hugs her friend and tells them that she wishes they could. She wishes they could say it. They could be who they are without repercussion. She wishes they all could. She pulls back and Ace wipes their eyes once again. 

“Sorry, Ada, didn’t mean to cry all over your weapons,” they laugh weakly, still only bothering to sign a few words. 

Ada furrows her eyebrows. “But I don’t keep anything on my shoulder,” she argues, subconsciously signing with one hand as she pats down her shoulders. 

Ace smiles at her confusion and teases, “Hey, could’ve fooled me, you keep weapons everywhere.” They laugh louder and their hands suddenly regain enthusiasm as Ada lightly punches their shoulder. “Anyways, thanks Ada, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”

Levata just shrugs, “Hey, I know how you feel, we’ve all been there and we all know how important it is to have someone here for us.” She empathizes the swing of her hands as she signs “important.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Mom.” Still holding the sign for “mom,” Ace smirks. 

Ada gives a small, undignified screech, “You know I hate that joke!” She ends up slapping Ace’s hand of their chin when they wouldn’t put it down. 

Ace just laughs, “And that’s why we use it!”

Ada sits down and picks up her pen, sticking out her tongue at Ace. “And that’s why I’d rather be doing geography homework than talking to you,” she pouts. 

“Fine then, loser,” Ace replies. The duo share an eye roll with each other at the other’s antics and start giggling at their synchronization. “Why isn’t Lee with you?” Ace suddenly remarks, noticing that the other greenish-gray skinned girl isn’t with them. 

Ada taps her right ear before answering, “She probably got lost gossiping with the workers. You know how she is.” 

Ace signs “yes” before suddenly looking down at his hands. Ada makes a questioning noise before she reaches the same conclusion as Ace. They both laugh as they realize that there was no reason to sign without Lee there. 

Levata finally shrugs, “Hey, it’s better we do it when Lethay’s not here than forget in front of her and make her read lips to know the conversation.”

“Yeah, I can happily say I’ve never done that.”

“She’d probably end up beating someone up if you did,” Ada teases. 

Ace wrinkles his nose, “You Pavric sisters are too alike in that sense.”

Loudly, the trap door swings open and another girl storms in, yellow eyes flashing with anger. Aesda and Levata just stare at her before she sighs and signs, Hey, aren’t you going to ask me what is wrong? 

Ada rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics and complies, again signing along as she speaks, “Ok I’ll bite, what’s wrong, Lethay?”

Lee sits down across from Ada and Ace and gets ready to tell her story. Before she can start, Ace interrupts her, “How long is this going to take? Because you’ll need to say the whole thing again whenever Phe arrives.”

Lee groans, It’s pretty long. Ada is there any way you can get your girlfriend here quickly?

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Ada exclaims, orange eyes darkening as they do when she’s embarrassed. She suddenly looks down and sighs, “But I can message her and tell her to come here super fast, I’m pretty sure she’s only meant to be practicing posture right now.”

Ace and Lee giggle. “Not my girlfriend” my ass, Lee signs to Ace where her sister can’t see. 

Ace winks as they sign back, Your sister is the most stubborn girl in the galaxy, any idea when she’ll finally realize she likes Phe? 

Never, probably, Lee grimaces. 

“Ok, she says she’ll be here soon.” Ada sets down her device, eyes narrowed suspiciously, “What were you two talking about?”

Ace whistles innocently. Lee smirks, Oh, nothing, dear sister. 

“Fuck off.”

Lee just laughs, Such strong language, I thought I was supposed to look up to you, Levata. 

Ada just raises her eyebrow, “If you’re supposed to look up to anyone it’s definitely Daarcio.” Ada spits out his name and it fits with the harsh movement of her hands as she signs his name sign. She signs a C at her chin then she signs the quick sign for ‘bad,’ clapping her hands loudly together. 

Lethay immediately gains a look of concern. You ok? she asks, already moving towards her sister. 

Ada shakes her head, “It’s nothing, just something ‘Professor’ Maleri said. I’m fine, I promise.” 

Lee is ready to protest when suddenly a tiny figure throws herself into the room. “You needed me?” Phe asks as soon as she gets up. 

Ada stands up and starts walking towards Phe, already lecturing her, “Yes, but why’d you do that? You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“Levata,” Phe starts, brushing off Ada’s concern, “I’ve done it before. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Just because you’ve done it before doesn’t make it alright!” Ada exclaims. 

Phe rolls her eyes with a smirk. “Alright, Mom, no need for a lecture.” 

Ada closes her mouth and quickly sits down, sending Phe a light glare. Phe just laughs and throws her legs over Ada’s, “Knew that would shut you up.” 

Lee openly laughs at her sisters now blushing face before starting to sign once again, Phe, I wanted you here because I have gossip. 

Ada looked at her sister in confusion, “Thought you were going to go on an angry rant?”

I was angry but you doofuses made me laugh so now it’s basically just a juicy story, Lethay shrugs. 

Phe quirks up a dark eyebrow, “Spill.”

Lee leans forward, obviously getting into her element. So, as you know, I’m everyone’s best friend because I’m the best. Ada scoffs but Lee ignores her. And because of these facts I’m privy to top secret information. This includes some surprising facts regarding our favorite Royal Advisor. Lee leans back in her seat, smiling. 

“You can’t just leave us on that!” Phe exclaims. 

Ace laughs, “Yeah, Lee, I want to know what our favorite old bitch has done this time.”

Well, apparently she’s not as old or as bitchy as we thought because she has a son around our age, Lee signs, obviously excited. 

Ada cocks her head to the side, obviously perturbed by this information. She decides against speaking as she wonders, Why haven’t we ever seen him before?

“Yeah, as much as we hate them, we know every other kid in the castle,” Ace chimes in. 

How haven’t we heard of him before? Lee finishes. 

Levata looks to Phe for her thoughts, but Phe just shrugs. “I’ve never heard a word about him in my life,” she admits. 

Ada stands up and starts pacing in front of her friends. “That’s just so suspicious-” She’s stopped by her sister’s glare. Standing still now, she repeats herself, “Sorry, you couldn’t tell what I was saying, I know, but that’s just really suspicious. I mean, it’s a little understandable to keep someone from the general public but to take it so far that even Phe has never heard of him? That seems extreme.” Ada starts bouncing on the balls of her feet instead of pacing as she continues, “Obviously, Phe is not on the best of terms with her father and especially not his second in command so it shouldn’t be that far fetched, but for some reason this really worries me.”

Phe nods, “Yeah, I understand where you’re coming from. Father would rather die than tell me anything of importance but our mighty king’s guard isn’t so great as to keep me from all the shit he talks when he thinks no ones around.”

Ada turns to her sister with an intent look on her face, “So how’d you here about him in the first place?”

Lee lights up and starts signing, Oh yeah! The best part of the story!

“Oh do tell,” Ace says with a smile. 

So, I was talking to Everina, you guys know the tiny chef, and I didn’t realize that she was taking me somewhere until we were in that secret alcove by the kitchen. The big surprise was that there was a kind of middle aged server waiting for us in there! She introduced herself as this guys personal servant, which makes sense because I’d never seen her before. Anyways, she told me that she thinks he’s in trouble and wants us to help him. She ends her story with a flourish and practically bounces in her seat as she waits for her friends’ responses. 

“How would we be able to help?” Ace questions. 

“I’m more worried about the distinct lack of information she gave you,” Ada admits. 

Lee shrugs, You’re not wrong. I mean, she said she’d try to keep contact with Everina but she doesn’t want to risk getting her or her ward in trouble. 

Phe nods, “Yeah, that’s strange.” Then she smirks at Lee, “You know what’s even stranger? Little Lethay and her lack of knowledge and observation about her surroundings! She was able to be led somewhere without her knowledge.” She says this with feigned surprise in her voice, even as Lee glares her. It’s enough to set Ada off on a rant about safety, leaving Lee pouting while Phe and Ace giggle in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on tumblr at ratuhtwoee and please do!!


End file.
